crumbsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Wheel Podcast
The Weapon Wheel Podcast is a weekly gaming podcast founded by BrokenGamezHD with his four co-hosts: Jimmy Bgaming, KidSmoove, JackMoveJohnny and BlackB0nd. It is known for being a more laid back, less-politically correct podcast. Much to the dismay of other YouTubers, its success is something to be envied for compared to less successful podcasts. Despite being gaming centric, the podcast has also been subject to various controversies and beefs between members. Sometimes they are minor spats, but other times they have become fully fledged arguments which have included death threats (see Ep. 45). Despite being smaller in comparison to other such podcasts, WWP has managed to get some larger names on for special episodes such as Kotaku's Jason Schreier and ReviewTechUSA. They have also allowed their Patreon supporters, such as LebaneseCheese, to join the podcast which leads to more entertaining episodes. Arguments The Weapon Wheel podcast is notable for its numerous feuds between members over the years, some of which effected the entire structure of the podcast. The first notable incident came in 2016, after an incident between KidSmoove and Hard8 spiralled into death threats. KidSmoove vs BLACKB0ND - Around the time of E3 2016 KidSmoove made a bet with Hard8Times, the bet involved Gears of War 4. Smoove waged with Hard8 that Gears 4 multiplayer would be native 1080p 60fps, and if it wasn't Smoove would have to pay Hard8. The wager came to a head when Rod Fergusson of the Gears development team; The Coalition, clarified that the resolution would be dynamic. Upon hearing the claims Smoove was skeptical, and he jokingly claimed he wouldn't pay Hard8 his money despite losing the bet. This escalated things into a vicious argument as Hard8 became furious that Smoove would even humor the idea of not honoring the wager. When the issue was brought up on episode 45 of WWP, the debate around the issue turned vitriolic and Hard8 began insulting Smoove personally. BlackB0nd then intervened in defense of Hard8 and said he'd mock Smoove's personal life too if he was in Had8's position. Smoove then lost it and began throwing his own personal insults at Bond, telling him "You ain't shit". Bond then got even more personal and started mocking Smooves living situation, as Smoove had just recently gotten divorced and lost custody of his children in the settlement. Smoove then went full chaotic and threatened to kill BlackB0nd, much to everyones dismay. BG muted both of them, told them to calm down and they resumed the podcast. In the days that followed Bond showed no remorse about his rhetoric, even re-uploading the clip on his channel for his subscribers to enjoy. Smoove left the podcast soon after the incident and didn't return for weeks. This was the first of a series of major feuds on the podcast. KidSmoove vs Hard8Times - The next major controversy took place in May 2017, also regarding a bet involving KidSmoove. This time, Smoove had undertaken a challenge by GamerLivesMatter to complete Uncharted 4 on crushing difficulty within 10 days for $1,000. Though Smoove was unsuccesful, an issue arose during a latter part in the game. Smoove was struggling for a lengthy period of time on one particular part and couldn't progress. After dying countless times, he eventually quit and resolved to continue the following day. Upon his return Smoove passed the part he was stuck on almost instantly and Hard8 became fixated with the idea that Smoove must have cheated and looked at a walkthrough. Though Smoove denied it, Hard8 refused to believe him and never stopped mocking him about it. He even did a live stream on the subject, which Smoove even joined and attempted to clear his name. Despite Smooves apparent innocence, Hard8 still refused to believe him and Smoove ended up threatening him, declaring; "I'll knock your fat ass out." None of it mattered in the end however as Smoove failed the challenge. Full Story JackMoveJohnny vs Hard8Times - Perhaps the most notorious feud was between JackMove and Hard8, also taking place in 2017. The origins to the feud are related to another feud between Hard8Times and ReSurRection 4345. For reasons unknown to most, Hard8 dislikes Resurrection. Unfortunately however, Resurrection was a one time fan of JackMoveJohnny, being his most generous supporter. Because of the bad blood between the two Hard8 told JackMove to stop associating with Resurrection, and though JackMove understood Hard8's feelings on the subject he couldn't oblige him. In a tearful live stream Jack explained that the YouTube community "isn't that deep" and as much as he likes Hard8 he couldn't turn down custom just for his sake. In response, Hard8 dropped a video titled "I was wrong" in which he explains that he now understands that JackMove, nor anyone else on YouTube was ever really his friend, because they wouldn't live their lives like he told them. Soon after, BG attempted to help them bury the hatchet in an episode of WWP in which the cast members would air their grievances with one another one final time before moving on. JackMove was particularly harsh on Hard8, calling him several names, but Hard8 had nothing to say in response. Soon after however Hard8 went back to dissing the other members on Twitter, despite claiming he had nothing more to say. JackMove was furious and in a now deleted livestream titled "I'm quitting the Weapon Wheel Podcast" he went ballistic and threatened to pull up on Hard8, spawning the famous "6 hour road trip" meme. JackMove then left the podcast, and over the course of the week him and Hard8 made up and he re-joined, not missing a single episode of the podcast while he was gone. KidSmoove vs Hard8Times Part 2 - The most devastating incident on the Weapon Wheel Podcast took place in early 2018. It began with KidSmoove undertaking another challenge, this time the patron was Erictuz4thewin. The bet involved Smoove completing Dark Souls 2 in an allotted time period, if he was successful he would win a sizable amount of money. The bet itself had nothing to do with the rest of the podcast and was just for Smoove as an individual. Controversy arose when Hard8times watched Smooves play-through and noticed that he was looking up online walkthroughs to help him progress. Hard8 immediately called Smoove out for this, claiming it was cheating. Smoove pointed out however that it was part of the agreement of the bet that he was allowed to look things up, due to the difficult nature of the game and Smoove's lack of proficiency as a gamer. Despite all this, Hard8 wasn't satisfied that Smoove was allowed to look anything up, even attacking Smooves challenger, Erica, calling her a "f*cking idiot" for allowing him to look at walkthroughs. Smoove then became increasingly annoyed with Hard8, though he understood his annoyance, the bet had nothing to do with Hard8 as he had no stake in it. Smoove and Hard8 argued multiple times over the issue, once on the podcast and in a live stream. No matter how much time passed however, Had8 wouldn't leave it alone and kept pestering Smoove, and the rest of the podcast for how "bad he was making them look" Eventually, things turned even more vitriolic when the bickering turned into a full-blown feud. KidSmoove and Hard8 began exchanging personal insults, Smoove threatening Hard8, and Hard8 in response mentioning Smooves home life. The controversy reached its peak when Hard8 threatened to troll KidSmooves over his girlfriend, claiming she was ugly. Smoove then said if Hard8 went through with it he would drive down to where he lived and fight him. To goad him into his threat, Hard8 then did a livestream titled "Fuck KidSmoove and his Porky Pig Girlfriend" in which he ranted for a few minutes about Smooves girlfriend, calling her a number of slurs. In response to this, rather than fighting Hard8, Smoove gave BG an ultimatum, either he kicks Hard8 from the podcast or he leaves, as Smoove said he couldn't go back to the podcast after everything Hard8 had said. BG refused to kick Hard8 so Smoove left, explaining why in a livestream. Not long after this, BG decided to put it to a vote, he and the other members, JackMove, BlackB0nd and Jimmy, voted on who to kick. The following day BG did a live stream titled "WWP update" in which he confirmed that Hard8 was no longer a member of the Weapon Wheel Podcast. Hard8 responded a few hours later with a video talking about his disappointment with a strained voice that sounded like he may have been crying. He then changed his banner on Twitter to the WWP logo with a cross in front of it. Since leaving the podcast Hard8 has maintained good relationships with KidSmoove and JackMove but never made up with BG, Jimmy and BLACKB0ND. Members BrokenGamezHD - The founder of the podcast and neutral gamer, BG as he is more commonly known is the podcasts most prolific member. JackMoveJohnny - The resident Pony commisionner and all-round Playstation advocate JackMoveJohnny is another prominent member. BLACKB0ND - Part time YouTuber, Part time Corporate Slave destroyer, BlackB0nd, or Bond, is primarily a PC gamer and not a fan of modern consoles but does have an admiration for classic Nintendo. Jimmy Bgaming - Another neutral Jimmy Bgaming is long time gaming commentator and somewhat notorious member of the podcast. Known for his questionable gaming prowess and tendency to stretch the truth. KidSmoove - The resident Xbox advocate KidSmoove is a lover of all things Xbox and is one of the few in his field not afraid to stand his ground against those who disagree with him. Recurring guests ThaBlackBaron, DarkCloud1983, Rand Al Thor 19, SolidRev, OhNoItsAlexx Notable guests Jason Schreier of Kotaku ReviewTechUSA Former members '''Hard8Times - '''Hard8Times was the most controversial member of the podcast and was eventually removed after a series of arguments between him, KidSmoove, BrokenGamezHD, Jimmy Bgaming and JackMoveJohnny.